


It's Just a Number

by spacecleavage



Series: Would you look at the Time? [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt; 69 for Bellarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Number

Clarke had been horny all day, sure it wasn’t a nice way to say it, but it was so fucking true. Clarke had not been able to get Bellamy out of her head all day, she kept seeing him doing unspeakable things to her. But the problem was, she was ovulating which meant sex was completely off the table because they were both super cautious and nowhere near ready for children.

So, when she had dragged Bellamy into her room that night, she wasn’t really surprised she needed something to take the edge off.

“Bellamy,” she whined deep in her throat, as his lips went to her collar bone (she had this spot there that made her melt into a puddle of goo).

“Clarke,” he mumbled against her skin as his lips travelled south. Clarke revelled in the softness of his lips compared to the harshness of his touch. Suddenly, he was nosing her clit, making her head thrust backwards and her eyes fall shut in pleasure. Clarke’s legs fell open more as his fingers began to be coated by her fluids before inserting them into her. Those fingers that pushed her open and gave her that stretch she had needed all day but not quite satisfying her.

“Bell, I wanna suck you off,” she had to stop as he suckled on her clit for a moment before circling it again, her voice sounded breathy to her own ears and she wondered what it would do to Bell, “please, we’ll do it at the same?” she half begged.

Her heart sped up as he moved away from her to lie down next to her. “It’s easier if you’re on top,” he huffed out, he was a bit out of shape, but they was natural after having his ribs broken.

“Ok,” she replied, manoeuvring so that her hips straddled his face and she looked directly at his cock. She could have admired it, but Bellamy’s fingers were massaging her clit and his tongue was doing illegal things to her. Wanting to catch up, she just went for it, swallowing as much of his cock as she could in one go. Clarke felt him tense beneath as he grazed near the back of her throat. She felt that rush of pride and pleasure when he started to rock his hips with her movements. Her up and down, the suck she applied right at his head, the way her nimble fingers caressed his balls. 

As the taste of him hit her tongue she knew this was it, this was what she had needed. He was what she needed.


End file.
